caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Starting Strong/@comment-83.200.173.11-20150404123510
I don't really agree with the starting stats advice. To resume for me intelligence is good only if you both plan to use cheesy tactics to farm skills and lack patience. Playing the game normally (or being patient enough to farm skills even with low int) it's not worth sacrificying accuracy for it. I mean here are the combat stats of a newly created character with str 3 agi 8 acc 8 int 1 : ap 18, ranged weapons 66, pistols 48, rifles 43 (other ranged weapons around 35). Here are the stats of a 3/6/3/8 character in Qubba storyline just before final battle, having played enough to gain more than 20 millions (experience 11,564 battle exp 9,904) and who used rifles since he got one (but never used cheesy tactics like artificially using weak ammo to farm skills or making fights last forever to farm ap) : ap 18, ranged weapons 49, rifles 41, pistols 34 (other weapons around 30). To resume, if you don't plan to attack every bandit and make battles last forever to farm skills, the starting high accuracy character is still a better fighter by endgame than the low accuracy one. Intelligence is only better if you use training tactics (and even, if you have the king of patience of macro skill needed to load/unload a rifle 5000 times to maximize your ap, you can well do it 50,000 times to have the same gain with an int 1 character, and end with 7 or 8 more as you started with 9 or 10 agi). In addition decent accuracy gives you a far better early game (having a good sight and so able to avoid enemies before you want to fight them for example ; gaining decent quantities of food through hunting, and being able to easily farm drekars for leather armors as you can kill people at range with your pistol while low acc characters have to take more risks at point blank). And finally when the high int character become better than the high accuracy one, it's so late in the story that the power of your main character is completely irrelevant at this point as you are just one in a team of 10+ and have money to recruit and train far better mercenaries than any player character can ever be (what's the point of main character skill when you're surrounded by borokudans trained an hundred days in police academy with combat skills in the 100+ range or agi 10 characters with 28 ap ; only thing a main character has to do in fights at this point is seeking a wall to hide behind to be able to survive rockets while those 200 hp or quickened mercs do all the dirty work). Finally the only disadvantages I see for int 1 characters are : you suck at bandaging (only healing one for most of the game, something annoying in hard mode) and mechanics (always buy lubricant) and you lose some dialog options (like the one to get the gold, which is useless at the point you get it anyway).